This invention relates to methods and apparatus for facilitating the safe use of weight exercise machines. In particular, the invention is directed to methods and apparatus for insuring the use of the correct weight stack pin in setting the desired weight on a weight loading stack of a weight exercise machine in an installation including different types of machines.
With the realization of the importance of regular exercise in the maintenance of physical health has come an increased use of exercise machines utilizing adjustable stacks of weights. Typically, various different muscle groups of the user are exercised on different machines. Generally, all of the machines employ in one form or another a stack of weights which can be engaged in varying amounts by changing the location where a pin is inserted in the stack of individual weights.
There are a variety of different machines manufactured and sold, with different types of weight stack pins having different diameters and lengths and designs. It is possible to use the wrong pin in a given type of machine when there is more than one kind of machine present in an installation. The result of using the incorrect weight stack pin in a weight exercise machine is at best an unsafe operating condition and at worst an accident producing personal injury.
The present invention is in response to a long felt need for a safety system that will prevent the use of the wrong type of weight stack pin in any given type of weight exercise machine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for facilitating the use of the correct weight stack pin in setting the weight to be lifted on any particular machine in an exercise facility making use of different types of exercise machines with different weight stack pin arrangements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for insuring the use of the correct weight stack pin in any particular weight exercise machine by making use of both color coding and pin shape indicia.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a given type of weight stack pin having a particular shape with a given color associating that type of pin with its corresponding exercise machine.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a given type of weight exercise machine with a plate bearing both pin-shape and color indicia corresponding to the shape of the proper pin and the color of its head portion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pin selection safety kit for an exercise facility comprising a plurality of applicator-type containers each containing a different color paint and a plurality of identification plates each bearing color and pin-shape indicia corresponding to a particular type of weight exercise machine, and means of affixing the identification plates to their respective machines at locations prominently visible to the user of the machine.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pin selection safety kit further comprising a chart for prominent display in an exercise facility, bearing instructions for correct weight pin selection and including a list of all the color and pin-shape indicia from all of the different types of weight exercise machines in the facility.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of selecting the correct weight stack pin for a particular exercise machine in a facility including more than one type of machine comprising (1) marking each weight stack pin of each type of machine with a particular color, (2) affixing to each weight exercise machine a plate bearing indicia including the color specific to that type of machine and an outline of the shape of the weight stack pin for that machine, and (3) prominently displaying in the facility a chart with instructions for correct pin selection and further including a list of all the colors and shapes of the pins for the different types of machines used in the facility.